


Embracing Power

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Ceraunophilia, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately after leaving Hogwarts, Severus receives an unexpected invitation from Lucius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing Power

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February 2012 daily_deviant. Ceraunophilia is arousal by thunder and lightning/storms.

Lightning cracked across the sky just as Lucius bit hard at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Severus quivered and allowed himself to utter the groan that sprang to his lips. He felt lightheaded, scarcely able to believe this was really happening.

He had received the owl two days after his return home from Hogwarts. He had expected to find temporary employment in the Muggle world until he learned how he had done on his N.E.W.T.s, but had not yet had the interview his mother had set up. Lucius Malfoy's letter congratulated Severus on completing his education, expressed confidence in his forthcoming N.E.W.T. results, and invited him to lunch the following Monday to discuss a matter that Lucius hoped would be of mutual interest.

At first Severus thought it might be a practical joke by Potter or Black. He had known Lucius as one of the older Slytherins when he was first at Hogwarts, but not well. Examining the parchment and handwriting carefully, however, forced him to conclude the letter was genuine.

When Severus showed the invitation to his mother, she was delighted, if also more than a little surprised.

"Of course you must go," she said. "Who knows what this could lead to? I'll explain to Dorcas at the factory somehow, and you can go in and talk to her about the job there the next day."

"Thank you, Mum," said Severus awkwardly, knowing that his mother had gone to some trouble to arrange the interview to begin with. "I certainly didn't expect this... I wonder what he wants?"

"I imagine you'll find out next week," his mother said. "No use worrying about it. Now. How does bubble and squeak sound for dinner?"

Severus dressed carefully in his best robes on Monday, thankful that they were plain and decent although a bit threadbare around the elbows. Lucius had included Apparition coordinates in his letter, and at five minutes before noon, Severus stood just outside the Malfoy gates. Evidently the family valued their privacy, since the estate had the same anti-Apparition charm on it that the Hogwarts grounds did.

Taking a deep breath, he smelled rain in the air. On the western horizon dark clouds were building; there might even be a thunderstorm. Severus hoped that was not an ill omen. Nervously he straightened his robes and walked up to the gravel drive to the house.

The door opened as he reached it. A house-elf squeaked, "Mr. Severus Snape, sir? Master Lucius is waiting, if sir will follow."

Severus nodded, unsure how to address the elf or even if he should. He knew there were some at Hogwarts, but he had never interacted with any of them.

Lucius rose from his chair as Severus entered the library. Behind him Dobby swung the door shut.

"Good to see you, Severus," said Lucius easily. "Do sit down."

Severus seated himself in the chair opposite Lucius. They were in front of a large many-paned window facing west. The storm that Severus had already noticed was moving in quickly.

"Thank you for inviting me here," said Severus, and hesitated a moment before continuing, "I was quite astonished to receive your letter. May I ask why?"

"We'll come to that." Lucius gave him a catlike smile. "Tell me, how were things at Hogwarts for you these last several years? Did the professors treat you fairly?"

Severus scowled. "In classes, yes."

"I heard from Horace Slughorn that you were the second most outstanding pupil he ever had," said Lucius, nodding. "But you said 'in classes'. What about outside of classes?"

Severus flushed, both from the passed-along compliment and in remembered anger. "Dumbledore openly favours the Gryffindors," he grated. "I don't know if you recall James Potter and Sirius Black --"

"Regulus's brother? Of course," said Lucius. "A shame that someone from such a good family turned out so badly."

"Dumbledore let them get away with murder. Well, not _quite_ murder, but it very nearly was." Rage swept through Severus again at the memory, and he found himself clenching his fists.

"Indeed?" Lucius's eyes were avid. "May I presume you were the intended victim?"

"Yes. Black -- well, the details are unimportant. I'll simply say that if Potter hadn't thought better of it at the last moment, I would in fact be dead, or worse. And Dumbledore barely gave either of them a slap on the wrist."

"I see. Rather as I would have expected. Power in the wrong hands can be a dangerous thing."

"It certainly can," said Severus.

"There are some people -- friends of mine -- who would like to see more power in the hands of those who deserve it, and are working toward that end," said Lucius. He leaned forward and reached out to Severus. "I think you could be an excellent addition to our group."

"You do?" Severus felt breathless. Outside the window he saw a flash of lightning against the dark gray of the clouds that now covered the sky. The same energy seemed to pulse through his body as Lucius's fingertips stroked his skin.

"Yes. I proposed your name to our leader, and he agreed you sounded like a suitable candidate for admission." Lucius gazed at Severus intently. "Most of us are pureblood, but we make a few exceptions for those of great ability."

Severus couldn't think what to say. He had always regarded Lucius Malfoy as being unattainably above him in every way: in age, in beauty, in status; yet here Lucius was flattering him, asking if Severus would be interested in joining what sounded like a most exclusive and desirable group, one that would put right the unfairnesses Severus had endured for so long. Without thinking about it, Severus slipped out of his chair and knelt in front of Lucius.

"Tell me more."

Lucius smiled. He bent and pressed his lips to Severus's cheek, then bit his neck. "I will," he promised, "but first... tell me, Severus, are you a virgin?" His voice was a mere murmur, his breath warm on Severus's skin.

Something told Severus he had better not lie. "No," he admitted.

"Excellent." Lucius's teeth closed on Severus's ear, his tongue doing delightful things against the earlobe.

The room was dim now, the sky outside entirely black, and a strong wind whipped green-leaved branches against the window. Lucius grasped Severus's hair in a firm grip and pulled it to tilt his head back, biting his exposed throat again. The slight pain and stronger sensuousness mixed inextricably in Severus's mind with the crackling energy of the storm, and if he had ever dared to imagine Lucius as he touched himself in his bed at Hogwarts, that was nothing to the arousal that flooded through him at Lucius's caresses.

As if in a dream he murmured, "Let me just..." and reached to unfasten Lucius's robes where he sat. They fell open to reveal a fine cock nestled in coarse hair, darker than the gilt of his head but still golden. The cock sprang to life under Severus's fingers, throbbing with scarlet blood. Almost reverently Severus pressed his lips to the head. Lucius made a small noise and spread his thighs, tacitly encouraging Severus to continue, to take as much into his mouth as he could. He tasted musk and a faint bitterness under his exploring tongue, felt the texture of soft skin and throbbing hot flesh below.

With his fingertips he explored Lucius's bollocks, fondling the precious stones in their sac but not daring to explore further behind.

He nuzzled and licked, scarcely aware that his own hips were rocking, until Lucius again pulled his hair, telling him to stop.

Once more Lucius bit at his shoulder, his throat, his ear, and finally said, "I want to have you, now."

Severus nodded in a flash of lightning, the thunder swallowing up his fervent, "Yes." He fumbled to strip as quickly as he could, fearing that Lucius might change his mind, and grabbed up his wand to cast a lubrication spell.

By the time he was ready Lucius too had disrobed and was running his eyes over Severus's body appraisingly. Severus flushed. He knew himself to be scrawny and unprepossessing, especially when compared to someone as handsome and fit as Lucius. His one redeeming feature was his cock, rather larger than average, which now jutted up stiffly, heavy balls drawn tight below.

"Kneel." Lucius's voice was soft yet commanding.

Severus dropped to his hands and knees, his arse toward Lucius. Within seconds he felt Lucius's fingers probing him, opening him to the welcome intrusion of that beautiful cock.

As he had confessed to Lucius, this was not the first time he had taken another man into his body, but neither was he exactly accustomed to it. He groaned as Lucius entered him and began to thrust. His fingers curled and dug into the thick pile of the carpet and his mouth opened. Overriding instinct he forced himself to relax, and then Lucius changed his angle slightly and suddenly it was wonderful. Yet again, Lucius bit at his shoulder blade.

There was a rhythm to it, Severus realised; each time the lightning flashed, Lucius's teeth found Severus's flesh. Severus throbbed with the energy of the storm, barely containing it, releasing some with a jolt at every flash, every nip that Lucius gave him.

Lucius was riding him hard now. His hand had found Severus's cock, and that pleasure let Severus ignore the burning of his arse. The energy was building up again, until he quivered with the tension of it. He strained back against Lucius, groaning, almost sobbing with the need for release, and then finally the lightning flashed again, he felt Lucius's teeth, and orgasm overwhelmed him.

Distantly he realised that Lucius had come too, spurting deep into Severus's pulsating arse, half-collapsing on top of him and rolling them both over to lie spent.

"That was... rather remarkable," Lucius said presently. He slid his hand over Severus's chest and tweaked a nipple.

"Yes," Severus agreed. Part of him wanted to stay here on the rug forever with Lucius spooned around him; another part, unsure how to act, wanted to flee immediately.

"I believe we will need to repeat this at least once more, to see if it was a fluke, or if you're always this good." Lucius stroked Severus's stomach, just brushing the head of his now-quiescent cock. His own still nestled against Severus's buttocks.

"Yes," said Severus again.

"The group I was telling you about will be meeting at nine in the evening next Saturday," said Lucius. "Why don't you come here at, say, seven-thirty. That should give us plenty of time together, and then I'll bring you along with me, all right?"

"Of course." Severus took Lucius's hand and kissed it, drawing the forefinger into his mouth and sucking. He felt Lucius shiver behind him, and knew a moment of triumph. He might be unattractive, he might be a half-blood, but his skills had brought him the attention of this wizard who was, Severus had no doubt, poised for power in the wizarding world. If Severus stirred this cauldron just right, who could predict what the potion of success might bring about?


End file.
